Kim and Ron: The Big Easter Surprise
by KPRS4ever
Summary: Happy Easter everybody! Got a little KimxRon story just for the holiday! Hope you all enjoy it!


Ron was walking to the Possible household to celebrate Easter Day of 2014. Ron came to their house to celebrate Easter, just like how he comes for Christmas time every year. The Possibles, just like Christmas, have an Easter schedule filled with fun and activities! The one thing Ron especially couldn't wait for was the Possible's traditional Easter Egg Hunt. He had been waiting a whole month for this to come and had a special surprise for Kim. As Ron was walking down the sidewalk, he turned his head to Rufus, who was wearing his special rabbit ears just for the occasion.

"Okay, Rufus. I think I'm ready for this. If I get into a pickle, I'm going to need you to help me out. Okay buddy?" Ron asks Rufus in all seriousness. Rufus gives Ron a thumbs up and squeaks in excitement. Ron slowly walks up to the door until stopping due to fear. "Rufus? This is one of those times where I'm going to need you to help me out because...well...I'm kind of freaking out here!" Rufus jumps out of Ron's pocket, scurries behind him, and begins pushing Ron towards the door. Ron tries to resist because he feels nervous and afraid. Rufus grunts from frustration of Ron's buffoonery as Ron keeps saying to himself, "No no I'm not ready!" Suddenly, the door to the house opens, revealing Kim standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm...Ron?" Kim says in confusion.

"Oh KP! Hehe...Hi...we were just...um...practicing a passover play! Yeah! To show you and your family! Hehe..." Ron says trying to make it seem like everything was fine.

"Uh huh...well come on in Ron! We are just about to start on our Easter plans!" Kim says as Ron comes through the door and gives Kim a kiss on the cheek. Ron comes in to see the whole Possible Family. Even Nana, who lives in Florida, came to celebrate. They all greet Ron with a big hello as he sits down on one of the sofas. Kim walks over to take a seat next to him as Ron begins to ask questions about what the plans are for today.

"So KP! Whats first on the Possible Family Easter Schedule?"

"Well, first is the Easter story skit. Then there's lunch. Nana cooked up some spankin' food for us! Then last is the Easter Egg Hunt!" Kim tells Ron.

"Okay! The Ron-Man is ready for some fun! Rufus came prepared!" Kim giggled when Rufus came out with his rabbit ears. As Kim and Ron continue to talk, Nana comes over to say hello.

"Hello Ronald! It's been a while! How have you been?" Nana asks Ron.

"Me? I'm happier than Rufus and I on Naco Night!"

"I heard how you and my grandaughter are now a couple! You are a very lucky man Ronald! Kimberly is one special young lady!" Nana says to Ron with a smile. Ron turns his head to Kim as Kim smiles at him. He takes his arm, puts it around her and hugs her tight. Kim responds by putting her head on his shoulder. He turns his head back to Nana.

"She is Mrs. Nana Possible. The most bon-diggitiest in the world." Ron says to Nana before giving Kim a kiss on her forehead. Kim giggles again from hearing what Ron said and hugs him tight. As they continue to talk, Mr. Possible stands up and begins to speak.

"Alright everyone! Lets begin this holiday with an Easter skit presented by Jim and Tim!" Everyone quiets down as the skit is beginning to start.

After a scruptious lunch made by Nana and a skit performed by the tweebs, the Easter Egg hunt begins. When nobody was looking, Ron walked a few steps away and quietly whispered to Rufus. Rufus, then, ran off in the field making sure no one would see him. He stands and stays in a certain spot in the grass. As Ron was still standing behind everybody, Kim notices and grabs Ron's arm.

"Come on Ron! We're going to do this together!" Kim says to him as they both go and begin searching. As the hunt goes on, the tweebs walk over to where Rufus was standing. Rufus squeaks at them in a way to tell them that there is nothing behind him. They both shrug their shoulders and continue on to look for more eggs.

Kim and Ron keep looking for easter eggs until Ron points out the spot where Rufus is standing.

"Hey KP! There's one over here! How about you open this one!" Ron says to Kim. Kim nods as Rufus walks away to reveal a pink and gold egg laying in the grass. Kim picks it up and shakes it, which makes Ron bite his lip. Kim, then, begins to open the egg. She opens it to reveal a sparkling, diamond ring inside. Kim stands there, in complete shock and about to cry. Ron takes the egg, with the ring inside, from her and gets down on one knee.

"KP? You are the one person that I can always depend on, ever since the time when you stood up for me in front of those wierd-looking bullies in Pre-K. Ever since then, you have been the most important person ever to come into my life. And I have loved you ever since our first kiss at the Junior Prom. When I said I can't live without you during the alien invasion, I really meant it. Cross my naco-loving heart KP. So...here's my question to you...*sigh*...Kimberly Anne Possible..."

"YES!" Kim interrupted Ron before covering her mouth, realizing what she did.

"Hehe...KP? I didn't even ask the question yet."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry...go on!" Kim said before giggling at herself.

"Kimberly Anne Possible...will you marry me?"

"Yes Ron. Yes!"

"BOO-YAH!" Ron yells. He begins to put the ring on Kim's finger and drops the egg that it came in. He, then, takes his hands and caresses Kim's face before pulling her in for a very passionate kiss. The Possible family, who watched the entire thing happen, jumps for joy. Rufus gathers the ripped up pieces of colorful paper from Kim and Ron's easter basket and throws it in the air like confetti! Ron and Kim break the kiss, look eachother in the eyes, and laugh in complete happiness and joy.

"Ron? You have made this the best day of my life!" Kim tells Ron as a tear comes down her cheek. Ron wipes the tear with his finger.

"Happy Easter Kim. I love you so much!" Ron tells her.

"I love you too Ron." Kim says as they pull in for another heartfelt kiss.


End file.
